Broken Vow
by Senshi-no-shinjou
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been reunited after Sora has saved the world, and now Roxas is soon to get married...to Namine! Just as the wedding is approaching Roxas starts to feel funny around Axel. What could this mean? Akuroku, Sorariku and slight Cloudtifa
1. Chapter 1

Broken Vow

Chapter 1

DAY ONE

The cold air bit at his nose turning his sun kissed skin in to a nice cherry color. Clasping his jacket closer to his body, he cursed under his breath about how much he was going to kill this jerk for making him come out side in this weather. Blonde hair falling down in front of his eyes, still wet from the shower he had taken moments before taking to the streets of Twilight town.

Turning the corner his blue eyes went wide with shock as he saw his red haired best friend leaning against a building in shorts and tank top. The blue eyes youth angrily approached his best friend and tapped on his shoulder.

"Roxas!" The red haired man cried as he went to give his best friend a hug, But instead Roxas smacked him across the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's, like, two degrees out here and you're wearing that!" Roxas said grinding his teeth together. "You're going to catch your death Axel."

Axel gave him a sad, puppy dog look hoping that Roxas would get off his back. Instead Roxas just looked at him with an even more intense glare and Axel sighed as he straightened himself up.

"Fine be that way," Axel said as he quickly grabbed Roxas's jacket, which was about two sizes to small for him and squeezed it on him. Roxas in an frustrated sigh lunged for his jacket, but was thwarted by Axel simply holding him back with his arm in a comical display to any one who passed them.

"Hmph, fine why did you call me out here today?" Roxas asked giving up and hugging himself to keep warm.

"Well my good friend I thought we should go shopping!" Axel said in a happy little beam of energy. "I want you to enjoy your last month of bachelor hood doing all the stuff we used to do. That means going to guy stores and buying guy things!"

Roxas's eye twitched and he tried to suppress a evil crazy person grin that was slowly spreading across his face. "That is a great idea Axel, but if you were gonna do that, did you have to have me meet you 3 miles away from the shopping district!" Roxas shouted.

Axel looked down and poked his fingers together as he threw more puppy dog eyes at Roxas. "I wanted it to be a surprise?" He said unsurely.

Roxas sighed as he motioned for Axel to follow him towards the shopping district.

Now to fill in a few gaps about was has been going on. Sora had returned to Destiny Island with his best friend and was soon reunited with his love of his life. Yet when Namine and Roxas disappered and when Axel and the other of the organization members died, they where than manifested to the place the wanted to be.

Roxas wanted to be back in twilight town with his old friends, while Namine thought she should hang out with Roxas so she went to Twilight Town also. Axel wanted to be with his best friend and Larxene, who had harbored a secret crush on Axel followed him as he followed his best friend.

Five years had passed and Namine and Roxas where now engaged, as the sense their some bodies where also. Axel, who is attempting to date Larxene, is afraid that he is going to lose his best friend so he has dedicated himself to being with himself every waking moment the month before he was to be wed off.

"Alright Axel, where do you want to go first?" Roxas asked as he shivered and wiped away some of his frozen hair. Roxas gave a cry in horror as he saw a small frozen piece get chipped off, but he didn't have time to complain he was to cold.

"How about we get me a jacket so you can take this back," Axel said as he slid off Roxas's jacket and handed it back.

Roxas grabbed the jacket like it was the best thing her ever saw in his life and gave a deep sigh as he felt the warmth the jacket still had from Axel's body. For some reason a slight blush crossed his face as he caught the familiar scent of his best friend still on his jacket.

_Well this is a little awkward…_Roxas thought to himself as he zipped up his jacket and followed Axel into a clothing store.

A little whiles later

"Roxas…Roxas…ROXAS!" Axel shouted snapping Roxas back in the real world. "dude you have been zoning out all day is everything okay? It's been kind of annoying."

"Oh sorry," Roxas mumbled and just as fast as he snapped back into the real world, he drifted off into his own little world. Axel sighed for he recognized the glaze look in his eyes and knew that he had lost him…again.

_What is wrong with him, is he nervous about the wedding or something? At this rate I will never be able to spend any personal time with him before I lose him to the evil clutches of marriage_. Axel shivered at the thought and sighed as he paid for his jacket and some other things.

They walked down the street both of them not saying a word. Axel tried to start up a conversation but he would be mostly ignored or he would get a one word answer. Than we he asked why for the answer he would simply get 'cause.

"Hey why don't we go grab something to eat," Axel said pointing to a restaurant trying to salvage what's left of the day. Roxas shrugged and followed Axel in, taking a booth in the corner.

Axel's hopes that maybe going out to eat would get Roxas to talk where dashed as they went through the whole entire meal, not speaking a word to each other. Even when Axel attempted to tell some jokes that he knew Roxas would like, he didn't say anything.

Come to think of it Roxas had barely touched his food and when Axel walked with him to his house trying to get one last conversation out of his friend, Roxas finally spoke but the words he said hurt Axel.

"Axel, could you just shut up please, I'm not in any mood," Roxas said and Axel literally stopped in his tracks as Roxas continued on his way home.

Roxas sighed as he went inside the house that he and his fiancée Namine shared. He ignored Namine who was sitting there watching her favorite show _I Love Minnie Mouse_ and went straight his room.

He didn't feel like dealing anything and he collapsed onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. He gripped at the covers as he let one of his hands slid underneath him and grab his chest.

_Why is my heart beating so fast,_ Roxas thought to himself.

at Axel's house

Axel sat down on his couch and sighed as he picked up the phone and stared at it debating whether or not he should call Roxas. He sighed remember what he had said to him and put it down sighing as he sunk into his couch.

"Was it something I said?" Axel asked himself.

Well whatever is wrong with Roxas, and whatever Axel may think he did, one thing is for sure.

Nothing would ever be the same between them…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any one okay!

* * *

Broken Vow

Chapter 2

Day 3

"Hey! HEY! Roxas! Woohoo! Wake up! ROXAS!" Axel shouted chucking pebbles at the two story window. Eventually he grew tired of just standing there and waiting and took a rather large stone a chucked it at the window causing it to shatter into many little pieces.

Axel had over estimated his strength though and rock he had thrown had not only shattered the window but had hit the sleeping Roxas in the head quite hard. Roxas sat up quickly and with a new born fury in his eyes wrapped his blanket around him and went to the broken window.

"AXEL WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Roxas said in anger as he began to search around for the "devils" stone.

"Yay! You're up come on buddy, were going to the beach!" Axel said winking and motioning for Roxas to follow him.

"Axel…I know you're stupid but not crazy, it's like NOVEMBER!" Roxas yelled as he picked up the rock he had finally found and through it back at Axel. Axel easily dodged the rock and laughed as Roxas bunched up the blankets and held them closer to himself.

"No Duh! That's why we are going FISHING!" Axel said triumphantly and with a big smile on his face.

Roxas's eye twitched and he quickly chucked at jacket that had once belonged to Axel out the window. That's right folks Axel was once again walking around the middle of November in shorts and a T-shirt!

"Well put on some warmer clothes stupid!," Roxas said angrily and disappered back into his room.

Axel frowned thinking that Roxas didn't want to come and sat down on the front yard. His frown deepened as he thought about how cold Roxas had been to him lately, and he than fell back on the wet dewy morning grass.

"Axel what are you doing? Are we going are not?" Roxas asked leaning over Axel's face with a –you-are-the-biggest-idiot-I-ever-met look on his face. A huge grin crossed Axel's face as he lept up and gave his best friend a huge hug, causing Roxas's face to turn red on the spot. "Gah get off me you idiot!"

"Heehee! Alright let's go!" Axel said letting Roxas go and helping him up. "To the beach!"

The train ride was short and enjoyable as Axel and Roxas filled it with small talk such as wondering how Sora and Riku were doing and arguing to each other a bit. It seemed that Axel was dead sure that their home was called Destiny Island and Roxas was sure it was Destiny Isle!

Anyway they made it to the beach in one piece more or less considering that their little fight had some how turned physical and Axel and a nice little cut on his face from where Roxas scratched him.

They made their way to the beach and Roxas sat down on the familiar sand as Axel complained about how the jacket was too itchy. The sun was just a little past sunrise, the perfect time for fishing!

_Well I did blow Axel off the other day, and I haven't been fishing in a while. Come to think of it I never went fishing with Axel! It was always just me and Hayner…_ Roxas thought to himself as he saw the grumpy Axel scratching his body while STILL complaining about the jacket.

"Shut up you big baby! Did you bring the fishing equipment?" Roxas asked and Axel just stood their giving him a blank look, "You did bring the fishing equipment right?"

"There's fishing equipment?" Axel asked and Roxas's whole body twitched.

"You know fishing poles, bait, bobbers, all that stuff?" Roxas asked becoming seriously concerned," How do you plan to fish with out all that stuff?"

"Like so!" Axel said smartly and with a wave on his hands, his signature weapons, the circle things with the spikes. Roxas had never bothered to learn the name of them.

Well just as Axel said that he took of the jacket and shirt and ran into the freezing cold ocean. Roxas stood up in shock his jaw wide open and his eyes huge in shock as he saw his friend jump up and down in the water trying to spear multiple fish.

Roxas merely fell back down on to the cold sand his facial expression never changing as he just sat there and watch him.

"It's official, he's physcotic…"

* * *

"A-A-A-AHCHOO!" Axel sneezed as he whipped his nose with a tissue. Axel was sitting in front of Roxas's fireplace with a blanket wrapped tightly around him and his nose the same color as his hair.

"That's what you get for jumping into the ocean in the middle of the ocean in November," Roxas said as he placed a cup of hot tea next to Axel. Axel just stuck his tongue out at him and sipped the hot tea.

"Well at least I caught us a fish!" Axel said smiling as he pointed to the 54 pound Tuna he had wrestled to the shore in the ocean. Roxas sighed as he shook his head and sat across from his friend and leaned against his knees and watched him.

"Do you know that the marks underneath your eyes are gray…?" Roxas asked as he observed every inch of Axel's sick being.

Axel whipped his nose as he replied, "Yeah that happens every time I'm sick." Roxas laughed hard and Axel sneezed and coughed and just shrunk farther back into his blanket. "When the hell is Namine gonna be back from the pharmacy?"

"Yeah that is a good question!" Roxas asked standing up and walking to the window to see a small down pour starting. "She better hurry up or she'll get sick right before the wedding…"

In a sudden and random anger Axel got up and started to storm towards the door. Roxas was shocked and he quickly grabbed his best friends shirt, but Axel wouldn't stop and Roxas was thrusted into his back. Roxas turned red and Axel was brought to a sudden stop.

"Umph! Hey Axel what's wrong!" Roxas asked trying as hard as he could to fight the little thing inside of him that just wanted to lie on his back forever. Eventually he was able to peel him self off and turn Axel around to face him.

"It's just…forget it I have to hurry on home," Axel said and he pushed Roxas off miss judging his own strength and walked out the door. Roxas was struggling to keep his balance and fell as he cried out for Axel to stop being such a big baby.

Roxas sat on the ground pondering what was with Axel's sudden mood swing. _Come to think of it Axel has been getting a little irritated every time I mention the wedding. Maybe he's jealous that I'm younger than him and I'm getting married before him! Or maybe he's been feeling left out and that's with the sudden surge of wanting to do things together._

"Roxas! Are you okay!" Namine cried as she rushed to Roxas's side. "I saw Axel walking by and when I went to give him the medicine and ask why he was leaving he just gave me the dirtiest look and said "Piss off". Did something happen?"

"I don't know that answer myself," Roxas said as he let Namine help him up. "Axel…"

Axel slammed the door to his apartment and flopped down on the couch his heart beating out of control, his nose dripping and his face heating up, but not from the fever. He looked around the room to find a picture of Axel and Roxas arms around each other in front of the train station. Axel grabbed it and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the picture that was next to it.

The picture was of Namine and Roxas, with Namine showing off the engagement ring Roxas had given her. Since that moment Roxas and Axel had barely seen each other due to the fact that Roxas was always busy planning the wedding.

Axel sighed as he stared at the picture and his lip quiver and his eyes welling up with tears he said to the world and himself, "I will not lose my Best Friend…Not again…"


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Vow

Chapter 3

Day 4

Roxas's breathing was normal and regular as he cuddled up with his blanket in his nice size bed. The floor creaked but he shrugged it off as he pulled the pillow over his head and tried to go back asleep. Suddenly his mouth was smothered and his eyes shot open.

"MFMGHMFNGFDJDJFKFDS (What the heck is going on)," Roxas yelled with a muffled scream only to have a bright red mop gently brushing against his face.

"Shhhhhh Come on Roxas get up, all of your things are packed," whispered the familiar voice of Axel as he threw clothes on Roxas's sleepy head.

"Axel where are we going?" Roxas mumbled as he slipped on the clothes.

"No time to explain right now, here I already packed all your things, so hurry up I think Namine might have heard me when I came in," Axel said looking over his shoulder worrying as he threw a heavy suitcase ontop of Roxas.

"WILL YOU STOP THROWI-" But he was soon muffled by Axel again and was dragged unwillingly out of the room. Axel let Roxas walk as soon as they got to the front door.

"All right this is your only chance for a bathroom break after that I'm not stopping," Axel said firmly and Roxas had a look of W-T-F on his face. "Good alright put your stuff in the gummi ship!"

"Axel?"

"Yes?"

"When did you get a gummi ship," Roxas asked suspiciously as he put his bags in the back and climbed in the front.

"Uhhhhh…."

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Dear?"

"Yes honey?"

"Where's the gummi ship?"

BACK TO AXEL AND ROXAS

"Anyway here we go!" Axel shouted as he pressed start and the loud engine of the gummi shop roared and they where shot at super speed into space.

"Axel, wait you never told me where the heck we were even going?" Roxas asked now regretting the fact that he had gotten into a ship with Axel without asking were they where going. You would have thought he would have learned after the incident at Hercules World.

"We are going on a pre-bachelor-party-vacation!" Axel said happily as he punched his fist in the air and ran slightly into a comet. "whoops!"

"Do Namine and Larxene no about this," Roxas asked already knowing the answer to the question. Axel pursed his lips together and looked out of the window.

"Oh look there's Destiny Island! Alright I know we have to go kidnap-" Axel turned and met the death glare of Roxas, "I mean pick up Sora and Riku."

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHTTTTT," Roxas said and Axel sneezed, he was after all still a little sick from the fish episode. Axel landed the gummi ship at the port of destiny island and told Roxas to wait in the ship, but as Roxas was about to complain Axel planted a kiss on his lips.

"Wait in the car honey I swear I'll be right back!" he said winking and laughing as he ran away.

Roxas's heart was beating like crazy and he shyly touched his lips as he felt his face burning up. There was no explanation for why he was feeling this way and something in his head told him that it wasn't right, but…

"GO GO GO GO!" Axel shouted as he chucked in two suitcases and two bound and gagged men into the passenger side of the ship. Roxas in a panic put it in full throttle and he flew out of the port like a bat out of hell.

"Hell yeah that was a awesome!" Axel said as he held his hand up for a high five but all her received where three equally dirty looks.

"Axel what the hell is going on," Riku said as he undid the ties around his feet and chucked some sort of hard random object at Sora's head to wake him up. Axel than turned around and explained the whole entire situation about the pre-bachelor-party-vacation.

"SOUNDS FREAKING AWESOME!" Sora said excited and Riku just had a pissed off look on his face. Even though Riku wasn't thrilled about the whole entire idea Sora was able to pull of the puppy eyes long enough for him to finally be persuaded.

"So where are we going?" Roxas finally asked.

"Ummm…I don't know this was all kind of on a whim decision," Axel said scratching the back of his head as he looked at the map of the worlds. But Axel's lack of the ability to multitask was now causing them to a head on collision for an asteroid.

"AXEL LOOK OUT!" Roxas screamed as he dove headfirst and turned the wheel, but he couldn't keep his balance and his face landed straight…in…Axel's…croach.

The ship was silent and Roxas's and Axel's faces were both extremely red as Axel stared at the boy who was to shocked to move. Riku was the one that snapped into action and pulled his blonde friend up and sat him back down in the seat.

The ship was left in an awkward silence and Axel scratched his back as he tried to bring up a way to distract everyone's thoughts. With a face still bright red Axel brought up the topic about where they wanted to go.

"I want to go to Traverse Town!" Sora said excitedly, "I want to visit everyone again, I mean it would be so nice to see them!"

"Yeah I mean that would be nice, I'm sure cid can also repair the damaged engine on our ship," Riku said looking out the window and mutually agreements went around followed by a short silence.

"DAMAGED ENGINE!"

Axel pushed all the buttons he could fine as he tried to find away to stop the spiraling crash the ship was headed in. Pulling up on the throttle as hard as he could, Axel began to scream like a madman. Suddenly they where hit with an impact and everything in the cabin was thrown around.

Roxas smacked his head against something cracking open his skull and knocking him unconscious. The last thing he remembered was his red hair friend calling his name as he grabbed his hand.

_Roxas_

Light slowly peeked at his closed eyelids, was it morning already?

_Roxas_

What could Namine want at this early in the morning?

_Roxas_

Wait that isn't Namine's voice

Roxas's eye fluttered open to see a look of pure concern on the nobody's face that looked at him. Roxas couldn't explain why his cheeks where heating up but when he tried to turn his head a sharp pain struck through it.

"Shhh….it's okay, you hit your head and cracked open your skull just rest," Axel said as he slowly stroked Roxas's hair.

'Axel…what are you doing to me,' Roxas thought to himself as he felt his heart start to speed up, because while his head told him it was wrong….

His heart told him it was right


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Vow

Chapter 4

Day 4

Roxas's eye fluttered open as he looked around the room that was dark despite the candle lit beside him. He couldn't see anything out one eye and for a second her thought he had gone blind.

"MY EYE!"

"Roxas you're awake!" Axel yelled and Roxas turned around and he couldn't control the blush that was over coming his face as he looked at Axel. Axel was looking down at him, fangs coming out of his mouth and half of his body looked like it was dead. It was split down the middle and Axel was lacking a shit as a scar wrapped it's way around his chest. Tight leather pants with spiked boots and his two horns where protruding out of his red hair.

"Yeah, dude what happened?" Roxas asked scratching his head as he took a hand from Axel and pulled himself up. "What are you wearing?"

"Duh, this is the look Sora conjured up so we could fit in on this world," Axel said as he held up a small ghoulish looking mirror for Roxas to see his reflection. He had an eye patch and a scar the went all the way down to his chin. He had some sort of weird torn up cloak on and he was covered in black while he had one small bat wing coming from the right side of his back.

"Where are we then?" Roxas asked as he looked at his clothing more detailed.

"Welcome to Halloween town!" Axel said as he helped Roxas stand up and turned him around to show him the dark looking town.

"Well hello there, look who has finally woken up," And Roxas had to muffle himself from screaming as he saw a skeleton man with a extremely skinny body and black suit said as he got in Roxas's face.

"Jack! Yeah he finally woke up," Axel said as he walked up to the skeleton man called Jack and began a conversation. Eventually a young girl, much smaller than Jack walked in, with her body parts sewn crudely together as she looked up through long eyelashes and slowly set down a glass of water.

"Here you go," She said as she gave a longing look at Jack that went totally unnoticed as she scurried on out of the room.

"You all are coming to the town meeting today right," Jack said and Roxas was finally dragged into the conversation.

"That is very nice of you to invite us but we must really start repairs on the Gummi ship," Roxas tried to say but soon he was bumped back onto the bed by Axel's hip.

"OF COURSE WERE COMING," Axel said giving a thumbs up and Jack's skeleton grin widened.

"Splendid see you soon," He said as she walked gracefully out the door.

"Axel what the heck we need to repair the Gummi ship, we don't have time to go and run around here in Halloween town," Roxas said angrily a little sick of having to be the voice of reason.

"Come on Roxas!" Axel said leaning in close to Roxas's face, the only thing to disguise the blush on Roxas's face was the dark of the dusty room they where in.

"But Axel!"

"Roxas this is your Pre-Bachelor-Party-Vacation! Come on enjoy yourself, what else is more fun than being stuck on a world with your three best friends where everything is creepy and dark and they like to sing extremely catchy songs," Axel complained sternly.

"Well their songs are pretty catchy," Roxas said as he sighed and looked out the window and saw the whole town singing

This is Halloween, this Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween PUMPKINS SCREAM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT. THIS IS HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY MAKE A SCENE TRICK OR TREAT to the neighbors gonna die of fright! 

"This town is a little freaky though," Axel said laughing as he scratched his half dead back and smiled at Roxas smiled in return to his own shock.

"A town full of freaks huh, we'll fit in perfectly huh Axel?" Roxas said smiling and Axel ruffled his hair as he motioned for his small friend to follow him.

_Is it wrong to feel this way about my friend, I mean, know wait if I think this way than that means I admit that I have feelings for him!_ Roxas screamed in his head as he shook it harshly and followed Axel.

"Wait Axel, where did you say Sora and Riku where!" Roxas asked tugging on Axel's…err…um…skin.

"I Didn't, I think they are at the town meeting waiting for us!" Axel said scratching his hair and giving the blonde boy a goofy grin. Roxas's heart began to flutter inside his chest, but he wasn't about to give into the "feelings".

"Hey Axel, well now that you are half dead…well what happened to you know…" Roxas said averting his glance from him.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Axel asked, his confusion sincere and true.

"You know what I mean…" Roxas added tying to be coy.

"No…I Don't…"

"Come on you know…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean…"

"No I really don't…would you like to elaborate?"

Roxas pinched his eyebrows together as she felt his hair fall a slight bit in his face. Axel just stood across from and cocked his head to the side. Desperately in Roxas searched the deep depths of his mind looking for the perfect and correct way to explain.

"Alright Axel, I am going to be perfectly blunt okay…You know how you are half dead right…well is your dick have dead, full dead or alive," Roxas asked folding his arms as he let his little bat wing flutter a bit.

Axel just stood there a mixture of shock and disgust had crossed his face as his chin slowly began to drop, his eyes never once leaving the interested face of his Best Friend. His mind was having the hardest time computing what he should say, and still have of his brain didn't even know what had happened. But before her could properly respond, a huge blush rose to his cheeks and he felt himself batting it away like it was a nat or something.

"WHY ARE YOU WONDERING ROXAS!" Axel said, his face almost outshining his hair as he turned around refusing to look at him anymore.

"Just a question a guy can't ask?" Roxas inquired.

"NO!" Axel yelled as he steps speed up, but despite how awkward he felt about the question he couldn't help but take a quick peak as he unzipped his pants.

A symphony of angels where playing as he let out a sigh of relief and smiled as he turned to his friend throwing a huge grin.

"It's all good, roxas," Axel said giving Roxas a thumbs up as he opened the door the to the town hall.

_Grah Axel don't do that please_ Roxas begged in his mind as he grabbed his stomach trying to contain the butterflies.

"Welcome new comers…"


End file.
